


Tam'a (Ghosts)

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dan Fogelberg, Gen, Vulcan, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: A translation of Dan Fogelberg's "Ghosts" into Vulcan.





	1. Chapter 1

Tam'a

Ghosts

Dan Fogelberg

 

Sometimes in the night I feel it 

**Ein-wak - du’mu’yor - puestuhl**

(Sometime - during night - be touched)

Near as my next breath and yet untouchable 

**Vah-kuv nam-tor esh t’nash-veh - wi i’ruhm**

(As if breath of this one - yet even now)

Silently the past comes stealing 

**Fasarlah vesht ralash-famik**

(The past comes forward silently)

Like the taste of some forbidden sweet

**Ka’a zahvan t’ein-zadik-vel**

(Like the taste of some forbidden thing)

Along the walls in shadowed rafters 

**Puduv-tor temok heh teruk**

(Be shadowed the walls and corners)

Moving like a thought through haunted atmospheres 

**Dvun-tor ka’a nahp vel du’mu’gel-mu’yor**

(Move like thought things through the dark night)

Muted cries and echoed laughter 

**Nam-tor ralash-fam-vutaya**

(There are silent calls))

Banished dreams that never sank in sleep

**Sahaisau n’terai ta ri yen-tor**

(Banish the goals that did not forget)

Lost in love and found in reason 

**Pak-tor lohk - tal-tor ozhika**

(Love loses - logic finds)

Questions that the mind can find no answers for 

**Nam-tor deshker ta ri kup tal-tor kashek**

(There are questions that the mind cannot find)

Ghostly eyes conspire treason 

**Glantau bezhun t’tam’a - vokau**

(The eyes of ghosts watch - remember)

As they gather just outside the door 

**Feretau vokaya si’temok**

(Memories gather outside the walls)

And every ghost that calls upon us 

**Kwi’shoret tam’alar na’au**

(Ghosts call out to us from far away)

Brings another measure in the mystery 

**To’ovau del-ri weh-glu eh weh-irak**

(The mystery grows deeper and further)

Death is there to keep us honest 

**Potau Tevakh trau’es na’au**

(Death keeps honesty to us)

And constantly remind us we are free

**Heh zakashtau ek’kayik ta elik**

(And constantly remind that free)

Down the ancient corridors 

**Sahr-tor bi’ma’os-fau-yut**

(Along ancient roads run)

And through the gates of time 

**Heh fna’temep t’wak**

(And through gates of time)

Run the ghosts of days that we've left behind

**Tam’a t’gad ta puek’trasha**

(Ghosts of days that have abandoned) 

Down the ancient corridors 

**Sahr-tor bi’ma’os-fau-yut**

(Along ancient roads run)

And through the gates of time 

**Heh fna’temep t’wak**

(And through gates of time)

Run the ghosts of days that we've left behind

**Tam’a t’gad ta puek’trasha**

(Ghosts of days that have abandoned) 

Sometimes in the night I feel it 

**Ein-wak - du’mu’yor - puestuhl**

(Sometime - during night - be touched)

Near as my next breath and yet untouchable 

**Vah-kuv nam-tor esh t’nash-veh - wi i’ruhm**

(As if breath of this one - yet even now)

Silently the past comes stealing 

**Fasarlah vesht ralash-famik**

(The past comes forward silently)

Like the taste of some forbidden sweet

**Ka’a zahvan t’ein-zadik-vel**

(Like the taste of some forbidden thing)

And every ghost that calls upon us 

**Kwi’shoret tam’alar na’au**

(Ghosts call out to us from far away)

Brings another measure in the mystery 

**To’ovau del-ri weh-glu eh weh-irak**

(The mystery grows deeper and further)

Death is there to keep us honest 

**Potau Tevakh trau’es na’au**

(Death keeps honesty to us)

And constantly remind us we are free

**Heh zakashtau ek’kayik ta elik**

(And constantly remind that free)

Down the ancient corridors 

**Sahr-tor bi’ma’os-fau-yut**

(Along ancient roads run)

And through the gates of time 

**Heh fna’temep t’wak**

(And through gates of time)

Run the ghosts of days that we've left behind

**Tam’a t’gad ta puek’trasha**

(Ghosts of days that (we) have abandoned) 

Down the ancient corridors 

**Sahr-tor bi’ma’os-fau-yut**

(Along ancient roads run)

And through the gates of time 

**Heh fna’temep t’wak**

(And through gates of time)

Run the ghosts of days that we've left behind

**Tam’a t’gad ta puek’trasha**

(Ghosts of days that (we) have abandoned) 

 


	2. Youtube Link

[Link to YouTube recording of song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM5Ak6Bl0rg)


End file.
